


Heaven Help Us

by Luke (gerard2way)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Frank Iero, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rescue, Round is the Best Shape, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke
Summary: Pregnant and abandoned, Gerard is in need of a savior.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Heaven Help Us

It was so cold. I was all alone, in the dark! I’d lost everything. I couldn’t believe he’d thrown me away. I couldn’t help what had happened to me. I hadn’t asked for this, but he’d blamed me anyway. He even hit me. He called me a whore. I wasn’t! I was abducted, there was a whole gang of them. I couldn’t fight them off! How was this my fault?

I would never understand. He’d been the love of my life. We’d been together since high school. Why would he do this to me? How could he turn his back on me when I now had other lives depending on me?

I had never cried so much. I wandered the streets, barely able to see for all the tears. The cold concrete really hurt on my bare feet. I was nowhere near home, I had no idea what to do. He’d brought me in the car to another city, miles away from where I’d grown up and lived my entire life. Then, he’d physically thrown me on the sidewalk, like some kind of trash! He hadn’t even let me get dressed properly before I’d been roughly hauled to the car either. He didn’t give me my phone, my wallet, anything. He kept it all.

My dress was too short, I’d been wearing it just for him, so he’d have something nice to come home to. My legs were so cold, starting to ache from walking. Where was I? I didn’t recognize anything!

The despair was overwhelming. I wandered into a narrow alley, and there I found a big box. It was big enough for me to get inside, so I crawled in and collapsed.

My whole body shook from the cold, my thin dress offering no comfort. Was I going to freeze to death? What about my babies? My hands went to my swollen stomach and I just did my best to let them know I loved them. It wasn’t their fault either. What could I do to save them, and myself? I had no idea.

The one thing I did know was that I had to get warm. I had this nice box, I should be able to stuff it with something? I crawled out and found some paper trash. Apparently, I was behind a pizza joint. There were paper plates, wrappers, and pizza boxes. These just might do the trick!

I took them into my box and began lining it with them until I built up a nice layer of padding in the bottom. It would still be cold, but this would help. I had already started layering my bed at home to make it softer. This box wasn’t much of a nest, but it would have to do.

I kept working, finding everything I could that was paper or cardboard and not too dirty. Even paper cups seemed to work nicely. The dumpster offered the most nesting material, I even found an uneaten pizza in there! It wasn’t too old, just cold, and I was starving.

I turned my box so the open side was up against the wall, leaving just enough room for me to wiggle inside, my swollen belly getting me stuck for a moment. I squeaked as I struggled, finally sliding free. I reached out and tugged my pizza in behind me. Then, I opened the box and helped myself. It was a veggie pizza with mushrooms, peppers and onions. I could only guess it was some custom order someone had never come for. I ate it happily, and for a few minutes, I forgot how dire my situation was. 

When the pizza was all gone, the fear crept back in. I couldn’t have my babies in this box. I couldn’t raise them here. I began to feel anxious again, completely overwhelmed by how dark and scary my future was. I couldn’t help it, I was crying again, sobbing as if someone was ripping my heart out.

I don’t know how long this went on. I couldn’t seem to stop.

Eventually, I heard a door open, nearly right next to me. I’d thought that old rusted door was just an emergency exit or something. I heard footsteps, but I still couldn’t stop crying.

“Hey? Is someone there?” The voice sounded curious, hopefully not angry?

My breath hitched as I tried to stop crying, but I didn’t manage it.

A head popped into my nest from the side suddenly. The man’s eyes were a beautiful brown and full of kindness and concern. His messy black bangs fell over his forehead and almost into his eyes. Everything about him was so beautiful. I found myself wondering if he might be an actual angel.

When he spoke to me, his voice was so gentle. “Hey there. What could make such a pretty boy cry so much?”

I felt myself blushing, even through the tears. I was still crying so much that it was hard to talk. “I’ve been thrown away. I don’t… I don’t know what to do!”

“Who would throw away such a pretty baby?” He reached for me, his hand gently touched my bruised cheek and he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. He looked down at my swollen belly and then back into my eyes. “How far along are you?”

I trembled, sniffling, the tears starting to slow. “About seven months…”

He smiled kindly at me, his eyes sad. “He really threw you away when you were nesting with his babies?”

I had to shake my head, unable to look him in the eye anymore. “No. They aren’t his… I was kidnapped…”

He gently shushed me. “Say no more, baby. You don’t have to tell me the whole awful story. You shouldn’t have to relive something like that. What kind of person would turn their back on you after you went through something so awful?? It’s just so fucking evil…”

His fists were clenched now, I could tell he was angry, but not at me. He seemed to go quiet for a moment, as if trying to compose himself. “Why don’t you come home with me? I promise, I’m not a serial killer or anything.”

I stared at him, not sure if I should be scared or grateful.

He laughed nervously. “Sorry. I say stupid shit when I’m nervous. Uh… but, you’re really pretty. You’re obviously in need of help. I’d be a total dick if I left you here, plus, like I said, you’re so pretty.” He was blushing now.

I smiled and hesitantly inched a little closer to him. He reached out to pet and scratch my head. I closed my eyes and just relaxed into his touch. It felt so natural, like it was just meant to be.

“So, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and move in with me?” He grinned at me and I found I couldn’t resist the look in his eyes.

“Yeah. I think I can do that.” I giggled softly. This guy really was adorable.

“Wonderful! Let me get us some fresh pizza to take home. You wanna come inside with me? I was just coming out here to smoke before closing up. I own this place.” He gestured behind him to the pizza joint’s back door.

“Really? Wow… yeah… I would love to!” I reached up to him and he gently took me by both hands and helped me out of my little nest. I almost wanted to go back in the box, my instincts had gotten so strong at this point, but the promise of an indoor place with heat and pizza was alluring enough to pull me away.

He led me inside, never letting go of my hands. My heart was beating fast as the door shut behind me, but I relaxed a moment later when I felt the warm tile beneath my feet. It was so much nicer than outside had been. 

He let go of one hand so he could more easily go ahead of me, but he kept ahold of the other. I had to waddle to keep up with him, and once we were inside the place proper, I felt at ease. It was a nice little diner with big cushy booths and it smelled like heaven.

“You have any custom requests, my lovely round thing?” He seemed to be admiring me. I was a little surprised, but it felt nice to be found attractive in my current state.

I blushed and giggled softly. “Yeah! Um… extra cheese and like… ALL the veggies? And pineapple, I’m craving pineapple…”

He gave me a look. “You know that’s an abomination right?”

I shook my head. “No! It’s so sweet and nice! I need some… you do have it don’t you?”

He giggled at me and nodded. “Yeah, enough people enjoy this particular abomination that I have to keep plenty on hand.”

He already had some dough ready and I watched him add the sauce and top it with cheese. He was very generous with the veggie toppings and even the pineapple. I happily swayed from side to side while I watched him slide my pizza into the oven, bouncing up and down a little. I was so hungry! I was always hungry these days.

He flashed me a little wink. “There you go, darling. Now, just let me get this place cleaned up while we wait. I got some leftover pizzas that didn’t sell today that we can take home too.”

“Can I help?” I felt like I needed to do something for the pizza.

“Sure!” He handed me a broom. “Just sweep everything and tell me if any of the tables look dirty. I think only two of them were used since the last time I wiped them all down. Most people like to take their orders to go.”

I nodded and wobbled out into the main dining area. I started sweeping everything, though there was so little visible dirt or crumbs on the floor anyway. It wasn’t easy sweeping with my belly so huge and in my way, but I still enjoyed my little task. None of the tables looked dirty at all either, so I supposed I didn’t need to point any of them out to him.

While I worked I could hear him cleaning in the kitchen area. I found myself wondering what the future would be like. Would he hurt me? Would he yell at me and hit me with things like my previous boyfriend had? I hoped not, but I didn’t really know. I really had no choice but to go home with him, so he could do anything he wanted to me, and I’d have no right to complain.

I sat down in a booth, my vision blurry as tears filled my eyes once again. What if he hurt me? I was in no shape to stop him. He didn’t seem the type, but I didn’t know who I could trust anymore. My whole world had been shattered today by the man I’d built my entire life around. I sobbed, my head in my hands, the broom clattering to the floor.

I was vaguely aware of hurried footsteps, and suddenly there were arms around my shoulders. He squeezed me tight against his chest and I closed my eyes, just crying against his shirt. I was making the material wet around my face, but I couldn’t stop crying.

He gently rubbed my back. “Shhh, darlin’, it’s okay. I know you’ve had a horrible day, but I’m here now. I’ve got you. I’m gonna take you home, help you build the perfect nest, and stuff you so full of pizza. You’re going to be alright. I will treasure you like you deserve to be treasured. The truth is, I’ve been lonely for a while now. I never thought I’d find someone, and you just showed up, right behind my pizza shop, like a little round angel. What are the odds that I’d get so lucky, huh?” He gently kissed the top of my head. “I promise, you’ll be safe with me. I’ll take care of you and your babies. All I want in return is your companionship, okay? I’ll never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

I wanted to believe him. My nose told me he was an alpha, and I found his scent so comforting. His arms were strong around me and his voice was warm and sweet. I nuzzled my head against his chest, feeling how soft he was beneath his shirt. His embrace tightened around me, hugging me a little more. Already, he had offered me more comfort than my ex had in months. What if I really could trust him?

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. They were bright and kind, but I could see the tell-tale glistening of unshed tears. He was sad for me too, even though he didn’t know me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him back, the tears finally abating again. Just maybe, there was hope.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until a buzzer went off in the kitchen and he jumped. “That’ll be your pizza, angel. Let me go get it into a box, and we can head home.”

I reluctantly let go of him, and he slowly let go of me, giving my head an affectionate little pet before he disappeared into the kitchen again.

I got up and finished sweeping. I’d nearly been done anyway. Then, I carried the broom back to the kitchen door and watched him as he closed the pizza box and put a few others on top of it.

He looked up and caught me staring at him. His eyes immediately looked more cheerful and he gestured to the stack of pizzas. “Your custom order here, plus all of today’s leftovers. Seven pizzas in all.”

I smiled and sat the broom next to the mop beside the door. “Well, I’d say that’s a lot of pizza, but… I’m really hungry. I have been eating way too much lately…” I hung my head. “I think that’s another reason he threw me away…”

He picked up the stack of pizzas and came over to me. “Hey, you eat all you want to. You’ve got a growing family to feed. If he was mean to you about that, then you’re better off without him. Come on.”

He went ahead of me, carrying the stack of pizzas to the alley door and bumping it open with his butt. His van was at the mouth of the alley. I’d been so blind with tears before that I hadn’t even noticed it. It was a pretty blue with a giant pizza slice on top. On the side it read “Iero’s Pizza” with an open pizza box behind it. 

I waddled along behind him and watched as he slid the side door open and put the stack of pizzas inside. The concrete was chilly against my feet and I already felt cold again. I was shivering.

He opened the passenger door for me and took my hand, helping me climb up and get situated on the seat before closing it behind me.

Being inside the van immediately took the chill away. It wasn’t warm like it had been in the diner, but at least it wasn’t windy. It smelled so strongly of pizza, and I desperately wanted a slice, but I hadn’t been told I could have one right now.

Through the window, I saw Mr. Iero go lock the back door. Then, he returned to the van and climbed into the driver’s side, shutting the door behind him and sliding the key into the ignition. He turned to smile at me as he put on his seatbelt. “Buckle up gorgeous, I want to make sure I get you home safe.”

I smiled a little and reached for my seatbelt, tugging it slowly across me and whining when I couldn’t reach the buckle. My belly was just too big!

He chuckled softly and took over for me, tugging the belt the rest of the way around and clicking it into place. “There you go. Now, are you ready to go home and have pizza?”

I gasped and nodded. “I’m ready for pizza now!”

He laughed a bit more obviously. “Now? Like right now?”

I blushed and nodded quickly, my eyes big and pleading.

He giggled. “My god, you’re adorable! I can’t resist a look like that.” He leaned into the back and got out a slice from the top pizza box, passing it to me.

I grabbed it eagerly with both hands and started eating, now oblivious to everything but this little slice of cheesy heaven.

He started the van and I was only vaguely aware of movement, until the slice of pizza was gone, and I came out of my stupor. I sniffed around and licked my fingers, already looking for more. I wanted to ask him to get me another slice, but I didn’t want to cause us to wreck, so I sat quietly, looking out the window now.

It was only a very short ride, a few blocks at the most, before he parked in a driveway in front of a little house. From the outside, I could tell it was two stories, so he probably had at least one spare bedroom. It was brick and it looked clean and well-maintained.

He unbuckled himself, and then me, since I couldn’t reach the buckle. “Here we are sweetheart, home sweet home!” He hopped out of the van and came around to my side, opening the door for me and gallantly offering a hand.

I giggled and took his hand, letting him help me down out of the van. It was really hard moving around in my current condition, so I was really grateful that he wanted to help me with everything. The gravel of the driveway hurt my feet and made me whine, shifting from side to side a little. I was so heavy, it made it hurt worse.

He looked down at my bare feet, and without a word he swept me up into his arms, gently cradling me bridal style. He grunted from my weight, but he managed, carrying me up the driveway and sitting me down on the nice smooth porch. “There you go, angel.” He unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Go on inside, I’ll go grab the pizza and lock the van.”

I smiled at him and nodded, heading inside the doorway. The house was warm, cozy, and the floor in the entryway was hard wood. There were carpeted stairs leading up from here and doorways to the right and the left. Through the right one I could see a living room, and through the other a big bedroom that looked empty except for furniture. I was immediately drawn to it. The bed was huge and so soft-looking!

I held my belly as I waddled into the bedroom. There was a huge double window with pale blue curtains draped around it. The streetlight outside was illuminating the room well enough for me to look around, even in the dark. Still, I flipped the light switch on the wall as I shuffled further inside, right up to the bed. I looked it over, it was clean, but made, and obviously not the one Mr. Iero normally slept in. 

There was no sign of anything personal in this room, and the closet door was open to reveal it was empty. There was a bouquet of fake flowers on the nightstand; blue, just like the curtains. Even the covers on the bed were that same shade, like the sky on a clear day. There was a dresser against one wall, and a desk with a chair against the other. I smiled as I took it all in. I could live here, it would be a perfect little home for me.

I pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, all the way down until even my head was covered. I felt warm and safe, but my stomach was starting to whine at me. I was still so hungry!

I heard the front door shut, followed by footsteps that halted soon after he came inside. A chuckle soon followed as he’d clearly spotted the lump in the bed that was me. “You cozy in there, angel?” The footsteps came into the room and approached the bed. It sagged as he sat down next to me. “I brought your pizzas.”

My stomach growled in response and I shuffled up the bed to poke my head out.

He smiled. “There he is!” He reached down to pet me and I gave a happy little sigh. “You want me to feed you?”

I nodded, my stomach still growling loudly.

He repositioned further up on the bed and tugged me so my head would be resting on his thigh, then he got out a slice of pizza and held it to my lips, letting me just lay there and eat without too much effort from myself. He used his other hand to gently pet me while I ate, getting another slice for me as soon as I’d finished the first. I was in heaven.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Frank. It just occurred to me we haven’t even exchanged names…” He laughed warmly. 

I had to pause between mouthfuls. “I like Frank… Frank’s a good strong name… I’m Gerard, but you can call me Gee, if you like that better.”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay, Gee. That’s cute.” 

I blushed a little, but I could think of nothing else to say, so I went back to eating. 

He didn’t try to make small talk, just continuing to feed and pet me. 

This day had started out as one of the worst days of my life. I had been so scared and so alone. I had thought my life was over. It occurred to me now, that maybe my life had only been about to begin. Maybe the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me, could also be the best. I had a chance at a new beginning now, with the most kind and beautiful man I had ever met. The future hadn’t felt so bright in months.


End file.
